All Odds are Even
by TwilightGirlzBFF
Summary: My name is Isabella Pierce; I am daughter a Greek God and daughter of the vampire, Katherine Pierce. Therefore I am half demigod, half vampire. I have been around since the 1500s. I've met a lot of people especially in that camp, I still go to. I have a really dangerous life with my of advantages and disadvantages.
1. Chapter 1

_**My name is Isabella Pierce; I am daughter a Greek God and daughter of the vampire, Katherine Pierce. Therefore I am half demigod, half vampire. My life is full of pros, and cons, and here is my story.**_

Everything started when I was born; my mom had an affair with a Greek God around the year 1501, saddened by her human baby that was taken away when she was human. I was not supposed to be born, since vampires can't have kids. Then I guess vampires can procreate with Greek gods.

I grew up in a small town back then in Bulgaria. My mom, Katherine Pierce, told me about my dad, that he'd been with me for my first few months. She never explained why he had left. She told me I was like her but more special, that I contained special powers. I had been part vampire including abnormal speed, strength, and being able to compel people.

At the age of three a Minotaur attacked me and my mom. My mom decided it was very dangerous for me being here. She told me she would send me away to a camp for special people like me, where I could be safe.

My mom traveled with the young three year old I was. She said my dad told him, that there was a camp for the special people, like me. Although that was very far away, in the lands that weren't yet found. She heard of someone finding new land across the ocean, and it was exactly where the camp was.

Christopher Columbus refused to take us to this "New Land," but my mom's charm also known as compulsion, changed his mind pretty fast. The trip took about 1 month, and then we finally reached the New Land.

We stayed 15 years in the small town that was settled. My mom noticed that I inherited the all of the vampire traits, including that I couldn't go out in the sun. She asked a witch that lived in that town to make me a lapis lazuli necklace.

I made some friends my age, and I aged normally like a human. I looked exactly the same like my mom. I was her doppelganger, and that made my life even more dangerous. There was a hybrid (half werewolf, half vampire) named Klaus, that wanted my blood to break his curse. I had to be really cautious to not being found by him.

I learned how to control people around me, being nice, and smiling innocently hiding my true self. I learned the perks of being a vampire, disappearing in a flash, controlling dreams, and compelling humans.

At the age of 18, I stopped aging and exactly in my birthday, an empousa, from Greek mythology, challenged me in a duel. She was surprised as I bared my fangs toward her. I snapped her neck instantly, from the adrenaline rushing over me. She dissolved into dust, leaving me covered in golden dust.

I ran to my mom, and told her about the empousa. She was really upset, and she told me we had to leave immediately. We ran for a couple of weeks till we reached a hill full of trees. I knew that we had reached the camp she had once spoken of.

When we walked toward the camp entrance, I began reading something in a weird language, but somehow I knew that it said "Camp Half-Blood". A person with a chubby beard, and thick eyebrows, called Chiron, met us in the entrance. His torso looked human but his legs were like a horse's.

_**October 1520**_

He told my mom, "this place is safe for demigods," what are demigods?

"Please understand that she's not like everyone here," my mom said.

"I understand….wait… how?" Chiron said.

"She's half vampire…"

"You mean empousa?"

"No, she's half vampire, the real kind that burns in the sun. Our kind is nothing Greek."

"How is that even possible?"

"Our kind can't procreate with humans, but with Greek gods they can. Our body works normally if we keep ourselves fed with blood. She is half Greek god, attracting monsters, and capable read mostly in Greek with no one teaching her how to, and she is half vampire, being able to drink blood and having super speed and strength. Please state that she can also compel anyone or as you call it on being in the influence of the Mist. "

"How is that safe for my camp?" Chiron kept glaring at me, suspiciously.

"She is well controlled. I have taught her how to control her cravings, since she was born. There's also a way for precautions. For our kind, a special herb called vervain weakens us, and prevents us from using our mind control, and in if you ingest vervain, your blood will cause a poisonous effect and will drop her unconscious."

"Vervain?"

"Yes, but you won't be needing that. She is well controlled, and she can keep a distance between the other campers. Anyway God's blood smells not as good as humans, so I guess it won't be a problem. I just need her safe and being able to go out on her own and not getting killed."

I begged my mom not to leave me in Chiron's camp. Like always she did what was best for me, and left me alone, promising to meet me every decade.

There were other people with me, and by the smell of their blood, I could tell they were half human, and something else. I learned after that they were half Greek God, and that God's blood was called Ichor. I felt attracted to their human scent of blood, but the God part of their blood somehow smelled repulsive.

I kept myself away from most of the people living there, called demigods, afraid one day I would bite one of them, and they would kick me out of camp.

Chiron always let me get out of camp each 2 weeks to satisfy my vampire needs. Every time I left camp I had to carry my sword with me, because I would attract monsters, and they would try to kill me. I was stronger that the average demigods, but I had almost no battle strategy.

I am staying in the Aphrodite cabin, because I hadn't been told yet who my godly parent was. The Aphrodite girls and I had a lot in common. Sometimes we would have beauty contests and we would have talks about the gowns that other girls wore. Although they were really nice, I had to keep my distance and stay precautious.

I was looking toward the horizon, wind blowing my soft brown wavy hair. I've always felt home when I'm in any windy place. Then suddenly a sphere appeared on top of my head. I was so shocked that I ran with my vampire speed to Chiron. He was the only on that knew my real identity. He turned around and was scared to death seeing me there. He gasped when he saw the "thing" on top of my head.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I practically yelled at him. He remained calm, "Hail the daughter of Aeolus, god of winds." Aeolus? "All these years going unknown, my dad has been one of the easiest out there!" My fangs started to come out; I was angry, sad, and worried. Chiron seemed surprised "Isabella, please calm down."

In that second I wanted to rip his head out, I lost control for a moment, and lunged after him. Then someone tackled me to the floor.

**Tell me if you like it? Review you opinions and ideas. If you have any questions of any mythological creature review them, and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**

–**Love, Isabella Pierce**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: I own TVD and Percy Jackson**_

_**Annabeth: No you don't.**_

_**Me: Yeah I do.**_

_**Damon: It belongs to the awesome writers who created us.**_

_**Me: I guess you are right. **_

All rights are for the awesome writers

**Savannah Silverstone**

**RE: I'm glad you liked it. Yes! I am planning to add the TVD cast soon, but for now, they aren't even born. (We are in the 1500s) Yes, I know… I had a little trouble of narrating the first part of last chapter… I hope you like this one ;)**

I hit the ground and pushed the person, which tackled me, out of the way. I bared my fangs, viciously at Chiron when suddenly an arrow pierced my stomach. The arrow was stuck and I could not take it off. I groaned in pain as my madness toward Chiron started to fade away.

I heard the person say worryingly, "Are you okay Chiron? I don't understand how empousa got here to camp."

Chiron seemed calm and answered "Son, she's not an empousa, she a demigod like you."

I struggled to get on my feet, while the man said threateningly "Don't move an inch."

I obeyed, trying to distract myself and forget the pain of the arrow. He turned back to Chiron worried "I saw her, sir. Her eyes, she was a demon."

"I know this may be confusing but she doesn't mean any trouble."

I tried closing my eyes, and to fall unconscious. I was weak, lying in my own pool of blood. I groaned silently when I finally blacked out.

I woke up in the nursing room. I felt weak and tired. I needed some blood.

"Good morning, I'm sorry I attacked you earlier" Wait, It was day already? I panicked and checked if I had my lapis lazuli necklace. It was nowhere to be seen. I tried not to show fear and luckily, I wasn't exposed to sunlight.

I looked to the man standing next to me. He was slightly buff, with blonde hair and green eyes. "My name is Andrew, son of Ares." I stood up weakly, and tripped. He reached for me and he placed me back in the bed I was laying in.

"Isabella Pierce, daughter of Aeolus, pleasure to meet you, I forgive you, I don't get attacked very often, but I understand your reason." I whispered.

"You don't look well, Isabella."

"Please call me, Isa"

"Well then Isa, drink this, it will make you feel better."

He handed me a drink, I hesitated thinking it was vervain.

"What is this?"

"Ambrosia, it is the food of the gods, and it heals demigods quickly."

I looked at my stomach where the arrow was, they had taken it out and there was no sign of any scar.

"It's healed already! How is that even possible?" Andrew said.

"Andrew, did Chiron mention what I was?"

"Yes, he said that you were part vampire, the real kind."

"Yes, but he forgot to mention the details. I have special abilities, like accelerated healing, and abnormal speed and strength."

"So that is why you healed."

I nodded. "But after losing so much blood, it made me feel weak and if I stay like this without feeding; my body will shut down and desiccate."

"So how can I help?" Andrew hesitated.

"The only way I can regain my strength is by feeding on human blood."

"You are not a murderer are you?"

"No, I'm not a murderer." I laughed.

I struggled to stand up, but I finally got balance and walked to the door. I accidentally walked into a burst of sunlight. My skin bubbled and burned from the sun.

I backed away with my vampire speed to the darkest corner I could find. My skin slowly healed and I regained a bit of my strength.

Andrew ran to me, he was worried what happened to me. Even though we just met, Chiron had asked him to keep me out of trouble.

Before he could ask if I was ok, I said desperately "Where's my necklace?" He looked around and grabbed a small silver box from his pocket.

He handed it to me; I carefully opened it and found my necklace. I examined the silver delicate carvings that holds in place a small rock in the side that is the color as blue as clear water, and a big one that was carved out of a very special rock, lapis lazuli.

"Thank You," I said at Andrew.

I pushed my hair to the side, to let my neck bare. He grabbed my necklace and carefully latched the necklace.

"My pleasure," he said.

I walked to the door again, constantly tripping over my legs. I greeted the shiny sun, and most of all I felt like home.

_**Please review! I love all your support 3 Sorry for short episode :'( I accept any ideas, comments, suggestions. Be free to ask!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything seemed back to normal. I had fed and recovered my strength.

I talked to the Aphrodite girls and they didn't know anything about what happened between Chiron and me.

The only one acting weird was Andrew, it seemed he had accepted who I was, but he has been avoiding me ever since. I urged to know what his problem was.

"Hello, Andrew," I said.

"Hey, Isa," he turned away, and walked in an opposite direction.

I slightly grabbed his arm "What's your problem?"

"Let go of me, "He practically yelled.

He was acting really odd lately.

* * *

*Later that afternoon*

* * *

"Everyone listen up!" Chiron announced.

"Tonight is a very special night. We are going to have an event where you can show off your skills. There is going to be two teams between the demigods, blue and red. Your goal is to get your rival's flag, which are going to be placed wherever each team wants it to be."

There was a few shouting of excitement after what Chiron had said. Everyone ran to get their swords and weaponry. I wanted to get my fancy bow made of celestial bronze, which was a special metal for Greek Gods, but I only took it when I went outside of camp. It was also magical; it turned into a hair bow when I didn't need it.

Instead I took my small dagger, just in case. They gave armor that had a matched our team's color. Andrew and I are in the blue team. Drew, the leader of our team directed everyone where we would watch.

"Okay everyone, we are going to slip in groups. Andrew and Isabella are going are to watch over the open field. Philip and David are watching near the lake. Careen, Alex, and Steven are going to watch the flag. The rest just watch out for any red team member."

I was ready with my small dagger in anticipation for a fight. My weaponry skills weren't very good. I could easily push people away with one attempt. I ran with my vampire speed to the open field. I scanned the area luckily no one had gotten there yet, not even Andrew.

I inspected every inch of the field, it was rather small. At a distance, I could hear campers fighting with their swords with other campers I hoped the blue team was in advantage after this. Suddenly there was a big clash; Andrew came running he yelled "_Duck!_" I instantly reacted and kneeled on the floor. I stood up quickly to see that we were getting ambushed. We were surrounded.

I was ready with my small dagger, but I knew that my weapon wasn't enough. Andrew moved his sword with swift movements and with confidence. The sword definitely wasn't my strongest skill. I knew we were overrun by a lot. We had no chance. I was horrified; we had no chance to win this by ourselves. I heard a voice in my head "_summon the wind. Be the wind_"

_Ugh. What did that mean?_ I was daughter of Aeolus, god of winds; I guess I wouldn't have a problem to control the wind. I concentrated on the boy who had the most lethal sword. I felt as light as wind then out of NOWHERE the man was sent flying!

I flashed a big grin at Andrew, who was open mouthed, yet I could still see hatred lingering inside him. I continued blowing everyone who was in our way. Everyone was unconscious on the field. Behind the unconscious demigods, the red flag was just a few feet from us. I ran to get it, and I started saying to Andrew "I can't believe we actually won!"

I turned back to see where Andrew was. He could barely stand up. His right thigh had a huge slash across it. It was bleeding, I could smell it. It was too deep, in a few minutes he would start to get pale. I needed to help him.

As I got closer to Andrew, the sweet smell of blood got stronger. I was losing it, my gums ached. My fangs came out. I got closer, one bite wouldn't hurt. Andrew was getting paler. His blood gushed out of his wound. I traced my fingers along the cut and brought it to my mouth.

It was warm, the elixir of life, then it started burning as it went down my throat. The taste was no longer like blood, more like poison. I started choking on Andrew's blood. Then suddenly I fainted.

* * *

I woke up again in the nursing room, again. Andrew was sitting next to me. His right thigh was bandaged up. I had fuzzy memory of what had happened before the nursery room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You drank my blood," Andrew answered coldly.

No wonder, I was all sore. Demigod blood has a poisonous effect on me, like vervain. Andrew was angry at me. He was repulsed by my vampire heritage.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Chiron got me to babysit you. Personally I didn't like the idea," he said bitterly.

Andre was definitely pissed at me. I urged to know what made him hate me so much.

"_Why do you hate me so much?_" I looked into his dark blue eyes as I compelled him the question.

"Your parasite species are the fault my parents are dead. You leeches aren't supposed to be in earth, you're supposed to be burning in Tartarus."

I knew he wouldn't take me being half vampire easily. He wasn't supposed to figure it out. It was supposed to be a secret. According to everyone I was just a demigod with powers to control the winds.

"Andrew," I called to get his attention. "I need you to look me , and tell me if you are okay of being a vampire?" He replied with a simple, "No."

I had no other option. It was a mistake for me to tell him this, but I had no choice.

"_You will forget about my vampire heritage, and to you I am a normal demigod. We met because I fainted in the field, instead of avoiding me attack Chiron, and we won the capture the flag game together._" I compelled.

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is having great vacations. Sorry I hadn't posted in a while (I ran out of inspiration), but I'm full of inspiration for now! Hope you liked the chapter. You can comment, review, favorite, share, and tell me your ideas anytime! Remember, I am open to anything.**

**-Love Isabella Pierce**


End file.
